finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fight On!
, also known as "Still More Fighting" or "Fight On!", is the boss battle theme for Final Fantasy VII. It is notable for its heavy rock style and fast pace. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Other Versions ''Final Fantasy VII "Those Who Fight Further" first plays for the battle against the Air Buster, and is used for every boss battle in the game after it, excluding the multiple battles with Jenova, Hojo and Sephiroth. "Those Who Fight Further" is the twentieth track of the ''Final Fantasy VII: Original Soundtrack's first disc. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children An hard rock arrangement of "Those Who Fight Further" was created for ''Advent Children, and plays during the heroes' battle against Bahamut SIN at Edge. "Those Who Fight Further (Advent Children Version)" is the third track of the movie's soundtrack's second disc. "Those Who Fight Further (Advent Children Version)" was extended for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete. This version was released as the tenth track of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete Reunion Tracks, as "Those Who Fight Further - FFVII ACC Version". ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- A fast-paced arrangement of "Those Who Fight Further" by Takeharu Ishimoto titled "The Summoned (from Final Fantasy VII Those Who Fight Further)" appears in ''Crisis Core as the battle theme for the battles against Ifrit, Bahamut and Bahamut Fury. It also plays during the battle against the game's first boss, the virtual Behemoth. "The Summoned (from Final Fantasy VII Those Who Fight Further)" is the fifteenth track of the first disc of the Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy A new arrangement of this theme by Takeharu Ishimoto named "Fight On! -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY VII" appears as one of the two default ''Final Fantasy VII battle themes in Dissidia Final Fantasy. It is the third track of Dissidia Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack's second disc. "Those Who Fight Further" can be automatically selected for battles including Sephiroth or Cloud, or taking place at Planet's Core. It is also played during Terra's duel with Cloud in Destiny Odyssey. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy As with all tracks present in the original game, "Fight On! -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY VII" returns in the prequel to ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. It is given the same appearances as in the forementioned game, but can also be automatically selected for battles including the newcomer Tifa Lockhart. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Those Who Fight Further" is a bonus Battle Music Sequence available as a Downloadable Content for ''Theatrhythm. Arrangement Album appearances ''The Black Mages An arrangement of "Those Who Fight Further" by the Black Mages's was included on their first, eponymous album. It is the eight track of the album. Compilation Album appearances Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks "Still More Fighting" is included in this ''Final Fantasy VII best-of album, of which it is the third track. Appearances outside Final Fantasy Media '' '' For this album, video game metal band Powerglove recorded a version similar to (but faster than) the Black Mages, titled "Omnishred (We're Gonna Need a Bigger Sword)". Category:Music Category:Articles with Music Sampling Category:Final Fantasy VII